


Noise

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [18]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/22586105117/prompt-18-katniss-and-peeta-didnt-know-what-the">katniss and peeta didn’t know what the screaming was about—and they were sure they didn’t want to</a>." "Katniss and Peeta are very private people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

Katniss and Peeta are very private people. Something about having the worst experiences of your life filmed and broadcast to the entire country makes you disinclined to get into other people's business, or let them into yours if you can help it. A lot of times, though, screams keep coming from their neighbor's house and it's hard to ignore screaming. But they do.

Most of the time, it's the fighting. It's always one thing or another that sets it off, but it's always the same. They insult each other's birthplaces, they separate in a huff, one of them apologizes and then things are fine (for the time being). Sometimes, it's Effie being overdramatic. "You can take the girl out of the Capitol" and all that. Sometimes they come at night, and they're not screams.

They don't talk about those.

The screams after Effie gets pregnant, though, are impossible to ignore.


End file.
